Names
by Kusuri-suri
Summary: Kenshin is sent to assassinate Koaru...you've seen this before. BUT! It's different. I can guarantee you that or your money back. Kenshin gets the first assignment that he's not sure of.
1. Names

Konnichi-wa!!!!!!!! ^_^ Ok, this is my first fic. It's actually not too serious in later chapters. And this is a pretty short chapter. Well, Kenshin is IC as his former self, but he'll get back to normal later on. After meeting Kaoru. But you already knew that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Darn.  
  
Names  
  
Chapter One:  
  
People don't deserve to die. They just do. For every little thing, they do. And why, you might ask? Because they've seen too much. Because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Because they knew too much. Because they lived. And I have no say in that. None at all. And my job is to not complain. Just to kill. And not complain.  
  
Names mean nothing to me. I care not for them. They just get in the way. They stop the killing. The death. And the death is what controls them. With a name, they are no longer just a face in the background. They become something more; something that might touch me..and that would stop the death. The end to their life. And if that were ever to happene, if he were ever to connect with his target, disaster. Disaster would replace death.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Himura Kenshin sheathed his blade and sighed. Another killing. He was getting tired of it, and he just wanted to stop. The war was over. Why must he continue when so many have stopped? When so many have moved on and lived again?  
  
Why must he never live?  
  
And why must he let no others live?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Himura. Himura, I want you to kill a woman. Or rather a girl. Don't look at me like that. It's your job. Himura, listen. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. She will be in Kyoto. Find her. Himura, do you understand? Oh, I forgot. You never want to know your target's name." Grinning cruelly, the man continued. "Get used to it. You will have to soon get personal with many of your subjects."  
  
The young man stared at the red-haired man, staring, staring, drilling holes into the top of the opposite man's head. His cold, piercing gray eyes remained fixed on the hair of his assassin. And he would not stop staring until that very assassin agreed. It was his way of pressuring peoples-all sorts of people, men, women, children, even his superiors, though it sickened him to believe that they would fall for such a subtle way of controlling them.  
  
Himura looked up suddenly.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
His superior smirked, without realizing it, assuming that, once again, his ways of controlling people had worked. He did not notice that Himura was smiling, barely, but still smiling.  
  
A sad smile. A sickened smile.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
During a cold, autumn night, people slept in their beds. Snug, warm, happy, they slept and did not hear the scrape of sandals on the above rooftops. A man, an assassin, crouched in the shadows, and unsheathed his sword. The sword glistened in the starlight, for there was no moon. A low, rasping sound echoed in the night, and the sword was completely out.  
  
The stars are beautiful, Himura thought, and I wish I saw more of them. You never notice them when you're sent to kill people.  
  
Laughing softly, he thought of how badly a night it was for an assassination. Anyone could see him if they just looked. Even though he was wearing gray, they would see him.  
  
What if they did? He asked himself. What if I'm caught or the police are called? What if I'm killed? Another joke, of course. That would be his fate. And he accepted it.  
  
It had been two days ago that he had found his target. The young girl had been easy to find. She hadn't even bothered to hide. Or had she not known that she would be target for an assassination? Musing over this, he swiftly moved, jumped, and landed on the next rooftop. Stopping there, he looked down on the street below. Continuing his thoughts, he considered why she worked at a dojo. She must teach there. Why was he taking his employer's advice? He had decided he didn't want to get to know any of his victims better; it would only complicate matters. He would just have to refuse any "intimate" jobs. They were useless. He could get into any place without doing such needless jobs.  
  
She was coming soon. She had to be on her way from the local store. He had seen her leave and had gotten into position for her way home. And he could sense her coming down the street. Kamiya Kaoru. He knew her name..It wouldn't stop him. It would just create a memory. Because of a name.  
  
Laughter floated up from the street. It was her. Her smile took in the whole world. Or seemed to. Another person walked with her. Just another obstacle.  
  
Time to live up to his name. The Battosai. Another name. How he hated them.  
  
High above the streets, on a rooftop, the stars shown brightly. The young man's face was reflected in them, and his eyes glittered. Gold.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hey, I want reviews as bad as the next person! Should I stop and just..not go on? @.@ Tell me! Or should I continue with this weird story? Give me some suggestions!!!!!!! ^_^ Please? REVIEW! You don't know how happy that'll make me. And you wanna be like Kenshin and help people? Then REVIEW! Kenshin would! D! 


	2. More Names

Hiya! Well, since I got some review, I will continue! ^_^ THANK YOU! I'll name them after the chapter. It still isn't long, but I thought it should be ended there. I've got so many ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Kenshin I own. I mean.you know what I mean. I don't own Kenshin. And of course all the other characters or the show. ::sigh::  
  
Names:  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jou-chan."  
  
The young man stopped suddenly, and grabbed his companion's, Kaoru's, arm. "Jou-chan, be quiet. Stop."  
  
"What is it, Sano? Is something wrong?" Suddenly, the young woman's face lit up into a smile. "Are you really that drunk? I told you to stop at just one drink of sake-"  
  
"Kaoru! I told you to be quiet..Someone's watching us. I can feel it." Cracking his knuckles, Sano pulled out the bone out of his mouth and tensed.  
  
At the mention of her name, Kaoru stopped talking. He had never called her by her real name. And who was out there? Who could want to watch them? A thug after Sano?  
  
Or someone after her?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Above the two anxious people, the Battosai covered his face with a black strip of cloth. He did hate to be recognized before he could actually kill the victim.  
  
His assignment was to observe her; to find out her weakness; and then to report back. His orders were. And the rules said he must follow all orders.  
  
When was the last time rules made a difference in a battle?  
  
He would kill her friend first. His ears picked up the cracking of the man's knuckles. Smirking, the Battosai leaped down to the street and faced his opponent. By the look on the antagonist's face, he had taken him by surprise. Maybe he had been to sudden to leap; the outcome would be the same.  
  
A memory flashed into his mind.  
  
"Don't kill innocent people, Himura. If they stand in your way, don't kill them. Or try not to. I don't want too much blood on my hands, and you're the most likely killer. And, remember, Himura, don't let the Battosai instincts get in the way of this;" the cold eyes pressed down.  
  
Another rule to be broken.  
  
The Battosai's sword flashed up and pointed at the stranger. "I don't know who you are. But you are in my way." Smirking, he went into fighting stance, and his eyes, veiled behind the cloth, caught on the young girl. She was standing by her friend, her eyes flashing.  
  
Defiance.  
  
He wondered if she still blissfully thought that she was safe.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sagara Sanosuke only caught a blur of the jump, but suddenly a man, dressed all in dark, with his face hidden behind a black strip of cloth, was facing him. Only cowards hide their faces. The sword in the man's hands made a slight swishing sound as it came up.  
  
Was this another gangster? No. He looked far more professional. An assassin? For Jou-chan? Not for me, he did not even seem to care if he had to fight me.  
  
"My name is Sagara Sanosuke. And I will face you in a battle."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Another name.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sanosuke jumped back as the sword nearly sliced his neck. This guy is fast. Ducking down, he winced as the sword cut his shoulder. Too fast.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Another memory.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Why am I on defense? I should be attacking the man back, Sanosuke thought. His fist slammed into his opponent's head. Or it should have. Whirling around, he tried to spot his opponent, only to look up to see the sword coming down on his face. Leaping back, Sanosuke clutched his cheek. How could this guy be so fast, his thoughts came rapidly. He was too fast. He would kill him. And Jou-chan. Kaoru. I can't let her die...  
  
The blood trickled down Sanosuke's face as he tried to get a look at his attacker. He couldn't quite make anything but the red hair..a red haired assassin.when this was over..if he survived, he would never look at a red-haired man the same again. Never.  
  
Suddenly, the assassin slowed down and faced Sanosuke. Thinking that the man could be off guard at the time he lunged at him, fist extended to strike right at every human's weak point: the area below the ribcage, but above the stomach. He has to feel this. He has to. For me. For Kaoru.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The fool. Trying to attack me at the most obvious space? Why am I even fighting him? This job is not worth this. The Battosai's thoughts quickly passed through his mind and his sword came up, flashing and he aimed at the man's throat. I will kill this..imbecile..  
  
Another death.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Stop!"  
  
A figure dashed out to the two now still warriors. The sword pointed at Sanosuke's throat quivered, but did not gleam as it had when the battle had been happening. Sanosuke's eyes widened when he realized that he had been about to end his life, with his own force. Then his eyes took in the scene completely and saw Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru quickly faced the man in black; "I'm not sure who you are, but please..don't kill my friend. I think you're after me, correct?"  
  
The opposite man slowly lowered his sword and faced the woman. "You are correct. But if I do not kill your.friend, I shall have to kill you."  
  
"Don't you dare, you piece of trash. If you lay a finger on Jou- chan."  
  
"You'll do nothing to me." With that, a blur of the man's hand threw Sanosuke down the street and into a wall.  
  
The assassin's sword flicked up and landed on Kaoru's neck. "I shall fill out what I was assigned to do."  
  
The last thing Sanosuke heard was a sound buzzing in the background.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I shall finally kill her. This job took too long. Am I losing my touch? Or is sympathy and guilt catching up to me? No.  
  
My job is to kill. And so I shall.  
  
The sound grew louder and a dim light appeared near the end of the street.  
  
Himura stared at the girl before him. His sword shined slightly in a blue light, resting on her neck. Her face...was calm. She didn't hint at the slightest fear. Her lips parted as if to say something, but then firmly closed, as did her eyes.  
  
The sound turned into voices and the lights into torches.  
  
I can kill her before they reach here. I know I can.  
  
I am not soft.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kaoru stared at the man before her. The sword had not moved from it's position at her neck, but she was sure that it would not stay there.  
  
Anger filled her.  
  
Poor Sano..He had tried to defend her, and this very man had almost killed him. Sano, her friend, lying on the floor, not moving. With that thought, she shivered. Alone.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Why did she shiver? Is she afraid of me.?  
  
She should be! I am the Battosai..the manslayer. Himura almost blinked as he realized he had transformed back into his normal form. His eyes no longer glowed.  
  
The voices had materialized into men, who had recognized a murder. Himura looked over at them with dead eyes, hardly realizing that they were there.  
  
Turning back to his target, he murmured, "I shall see you again.that I will."  
  
Jumping into the air, he landed on a nearby roof. The tiles hardly made a noise as he flowed from that roof to another. He had to get away from her. He had to get away from her friend.  
  
Why did I learn their names? Why does that effect why I cannot kill them?  
  
Thanks again for the reviews! I got six! Count 'em! SIX!  
  
Punky: I did! ^_^ thanks.  
  
Pensquared: I answered you question in an email. I know it's short, but that's just the kinda writer I am. Heh, I'll try for longer, but I just can't write them fast if I do.  
  
Noname: THANK YOU! ^_^  
  
Crimson13: The truth is that I think the same thing. That's kinda the whole inspiration on this story. I'm not sure how I'll end it, but..I'll just have to think on it.  
  
Jenny: Thank you for the review! I'll try to finish it!  
  
Angel Kitty: Well, I think I might take that as a complement that I'm demanding. I guess I am. And I am really flattered! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Love everyone else who read it, liked it, but didn't review.  
  
Also, my computer crashed so this took longer than I thought it would to post. Sorry! Gomen!  
  
Kusuri-suri 


	3. A Rebellious Puppet

Hiya! It's been so long since I've written..well..I doubt anyone is gonna even look at this. But I missed writing so here I am! Hope you enjoy it. Please check out my first two chaps first. Might help.  
  
I don't own kenshin.  
  
*****************************  
  
A Rebellious Puppet  
  
Kaoru watched the retreating figure and let out a long held in breath. He hadn't killed her. She was still alive. And so was Sano. Her thoughts were filled of Sano and the mysterious assassin just as her eyes were filled with tears. She had almost lost her friend.  
  
She had almost lost her life.  
  
Turning to Sano, the young woman knelt by him and surveyed his body. His shirt had been torn slightly and barely clung to his body. Some bruises trailed their way up the young man's chest and did not stop at his face. And as Kaoru's eyes traveled up the path of bruises, they came in counter with his eyes, which were open, had been open, for the past few minutes.  
  
"Why did he run?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and gestured to the oncoming villagers, still in the distance but close enough to easily hear. "Our saviors. They must have scared him off." Yet even Sanosuke could see that her smile was barely being held in place.  
  
"Are you going to cry?"   
  
"Don't be so heartless. I have already cried.."  
  
"I'm sorry Jou-chan. I was only concerned."  
  
Kaoru's smile quivered into a laugh. "You? Concerned?" The laughter continued long after the humor evaporated. Soon, the young broken girl was crying.  
  
How can I cry? I must be strong, for Sanosuke.  
  
The strong, yet deeply affected woman reached up her hands to wipe away her tears. But, before her trembling hand could reach high enough a villager appeared next to her, ahead of the group.  
  
He ignored her tears, and immediately yanked her to her feet. "Woman. What happened here? Where has the flame-haired demon run to?"   
  
************************************  
  
"Well, sir, your mission was accomplished. If you can call it that." The red-haired man stood before his employer, eyes colder than death, or maybe filled with death.   
  
For once, the young man, who always was in charge, always knew what his assassins were thinking, seemed at a loss.  
  
But his mouth quickly turned into a smirk.  
  
"Why, Kenshin. Are you still angry that you know the name of the young Kaoru. My spies tell me that you tried to kill her. Against orders." The man, whose face was frozen in a smirk, the smirk not reaching his eyes. The eyes that stared at the man opposite him as he tried to not only look, but see his soul, feel his thoughts, and once more, control him.  
  
"Why did you do this Kenshin?"  
  
When the assassin did not answer, a silence settled. A long, cold, rebellious silence.   
  
"Kenshin, answer me. Or else I will do my worst. And you will have to do as I say, because I want you to." He paused for effect, as if he were on a stage. But all his assassins were his puppets so he might as well be.  
  
"Because I own you."  
  
With those words, Kenshin looked at the man, his eyes draining of death and filling with hatred. The eyes seemed to reflect off light that did not exist. "Fine. What is my next mission? To kill her?"  
  
He would have smirked if he were not already. "No. You are to become something less than an assassin. A wanderer. This is your test to prove if you can be free. If you can work as something you wish to do. I want you to become part of our Kaoru's life. I want her to trust you. Trust you with her life. And then I want you to put meanings to those words. At my order of course."  
  
********************************************  
  
The bastard. Making me do something that I wasn't trained to do. I'm trained to kill. I should have rebelled. But then what? I deserve death, but I can't seem to meet it. Not even halfway.  
  
Kenshin's thoughts crowded his already filled mind as he walked down the street towards the florist's. He spotted the place quickly, as the sign was very bright and attracted his eyes.  
  
And he attracted everyone else's.  
  
Ignoring the crowd and the staring eyes, the assassin, or ex-assassin as he thought, walked into the flower-filled room. His eyes quickly found the girl in charge and asked her if he could speak with Jako.  
  
Grinning, the girl murmured, "You would like to speak to Jackass?"  
  
Underneath the layer of coldness, a slight annoyance fluttered. "Jako. Yes."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Ahh my dear friend, Kenshin."  
  
Keeping silent, Kenshin stared down at the short, fat man.  
  
"No? Not a friend, I see. What can I do then?" His grin didn't touch his eyes.  
  
They probably will when he hears my request.  
  
"I need to change. To become a happier looking person."  
  
Suddenly the grin vanished off the other man. "A happier looking person?"  
  
"Yes. I know you're a flower man." But you're the only one who won't blabber to the top men. And I could care less for the lower ones.  
  
Kenshin looked uneasy. As uneasy as an unchanging face could.   
  
"You could smile."  
  
"I meant clothes-wise and you know it."  
  
"Ahh well then I have the best thing." Jako's laugh broke Kenshin's stare and he turned and walked out the back door, to a small dressing room. His last words that Kenshin heard sounded as if he found everything about Kenshin's remark amusing.  
  
****************************************  
  
No. "No."   
  
Jako replied calmly, "This isn't a joke, Kenshin. This is all I have. Take it or leave it."  
  
"I'll leave it."  
  
"No you won't, you need this for a mission, if I'm correct." His face was still calm, like water. Before a fountain of laughter.  
  
"I said I'll leave it."  
  
"No matter what you say, it's still the only thing I have," said Jako, thrusting out the clothes.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"What would I gain if I were lying?" The words were obviously false, considering the cloth he was holding.  
  
Kenshin stared coldly at the man and then the cloth. "A good laugh."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Kenshin turned to leave. But his mission kept him here. Those cruel words kept resounding in his head.  
  
"Because I own you."  
  
With his back still to the florist, he said the fateful words that would keep Jako laughing for days. "Fine. But I won't change here."  
  
"The assassin is modest?"  
  
"I don't want to make your day even better."  
  
Grinning, Jako replied, "Oh you already have." And he tossed the pink garment over. "Just think of it as maroon."   
  
Kenshin grabbed the clothes without having to look at the shopkeeper. He slowly, carefully, left the florist shop and tried to ignore the howls of laughter from Jako he heard behind him. I wonder if he knew I would go through this..  
  
I wonder if he planned it.  
  
********************  
  
tada the ending. REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW. Even if all you have to say is that you're on fire or something. ;-; I'll read it and feel bad for you and then quietly leave the room. So review!!!! and yes I'm corny and I'm happy bout it! ^_^ oh special thanks to:.......RACHEL!!! my buddy who helps me write. O_o;... 


End file.
